New To Minecraft
Credits This is all owned to ScribbledEggs. I have asked EnderChas if the plot should twist a little, so get ready cause this series originally made for hilarity turns into a deeper aura lol. Fighting Mobs Alex: Steve, after that tutorial I gave you... Alex: I would be glad to show you how to fight mobs! Steve: Ok. *Alex glares at steve for three seconds* Alex: You don't feel excited? Steve: Nah. Alex: Happy? Steve: No. *Alex gets a bit anxious.* Alex: Exhilarated? Enlivened? Enraptured? Steve: I think- *ignored* Alex: OKAY GREAT TO HEAR LET'S GET FIGHTING!!!! Part 1 - Zombies Alex: This, is a zombie! *Stares at zombie...* Steve: It looks like an avocado- Alex: It looks nothing like a freaking avocado. *zombie was shooketh* Zombie: Avocado?! Where? Steve: There. Zombie: Where? Steve: There. Zombie: Now where's the zombie? *Alex gets pissed off and dies* Part 2 - Wolves Steve: I ate it thinking it was a real hotdog. Part 3 - Skeletons Alex: Now, it is time to- *Steve screams in terror and points at Alex* Steve: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! Alex: You idiot, I respawned. Steve has been slain by Minecraft Logic. Alex: . . . *Skeleton is beside Alex* Skeleton: Is it time? Alex: Nah, just go. Part 4 - Creepers Alex: Now, it's time to beat the heck out of creepers. Steve: That's racist. Steve has been slain by Alex. Part 4.1 - Creepers Alex: Now, use this diamond sword to kill it. *Steve glares at her* Steve: Diamonds are made of carbon, sunlight or any source of fire may turn it into smoke. *Alex punches Steve* Alex: Just kill it. *The creeper is staring at the flowers* *It appears that he is reciting a poem to it* "You, my dear flower..." '' "Please don't feel like a coward..."'' '' "I will be your new family..." '' "Who has died from insanity-" Creeper has been slain by Steve Alex: Great job! You manages to kill it before it explodes! Steve: Ok. *Alex punches Steve* Alex: BE ENTHUSIASTIC *The flower slightly vibrates* Alex: OH NO IT'S FLOWEY! *Flower turns towards Steve* Alex: WE'RE OUTTA HERE BUD! Alex: Get it? "Bud"? Steve: WHAT THE F-'' Steve and Alex was slain by Flower Power Part 5 - Spiders Alex: Now... time for you to deal with... Alex: Spiders! A.K. A Minecraft bugs! *Alex trollface* Alex: Get it? Steve: Spiders are arachnids, not bugs. Alex: Yes, whatever, as if a potato isn't a tomato. Steve: It's not- Alex: '''ALRIGHTY!! *spits on Steve's face while shouting* Alex: Now... It's time to kill that thing *points at spider* *Spider is crawling on a villager's house* Steve: I'm gonna kill that thing? *Spider hears steve* Alex: Yes. Spider: KHHK '(What?) Alex: wat Spider: '''KHHKKHKHKK '(You cruel imbecile.) Alex: No, I don't have emeralds. Spider: ''KHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHK-'' Spider has been slain by Steve Alex: . . . Steve: he was swearing Part 6 - Endermen Alex: Yes, Endermen! Alex: Cruel, bloodthirsty creatures with the hunger for REAL FLESH- *Enderman looks puzzled* Alex: OH NO IT MOVED Steve: No it didn't. Alex: IT DID MOVE! Alex: IN IT'S ''MIND Steve: Logically that makes no sense, but to Alexian idiots, then why the heck not? Server: Herobrine has joined the game. Steve: Who are you? Herobrine: *glare* My name is Hero- Steve: Hermoine? Herobrine: LOOK AT THE CHAT. Steve: Ohh. *The Enderman feels completely useless and walks away* Steve: Your name is Herobrony. Herobrine: What? Steve: Herobrony. Herobrine was slain by cancer. Alex: <_< Steve: >_> Alex: OH MY GOSH. (PREVIOUS) --- (NEXT)Category:ScribbledEggs Category:MineToons Category:Pages by CZHouzit Category:Work In Progress Category:Alex Category:Steve